


One Year

by orphan_account



Category: Septiplier - Fandom
Genre: Consensual Kink, Emotional Constipation, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Honesty with consequences, Kink Discovery, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Secrets, Slow Build, Slow Burn, kink discussion
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 04:46:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21571015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Mark receives a phone call that he feels is going to change his life. What he doesn’t realize is just how much. He’ll find out over the course of… One Year.
Relationships: Mark Fischbach/Sean McLoughlin, Markiplier/Jacksepticeye
Comments: 16
Kudos: 24





	1. The Call that will Change His Life

January 29, 2019 09:37 am

“Hold on… hold on! Where the fuck is my phone?!” Mark rummages through the bedside table finally grabbing hold of his phone. Quickly he hits the green “answer” button. “Hello”, he says, voice still husky from sleep. 

“Hello, Mr. Fischbach! My name is Kadence Janes, from YTTV. I’m the Producer from the show One Year. Do you have a few minutes to talk”, the far too chipper woman asks on the other end of the line.

“Uhhh… yeah… yeah, give me just a sec”, Mark covers the mic and hollers to Amy, “hey babe, I'm gonna take this is the kitchen while I make some coffee. You want a cup?”  
  
“Nah, I’ll get some on the way out! Gotta head to my parents, remember? I’m already late”, Amy says quickly scurrying into the bathroom for a shower.  
  
“Sorry ‘bout that, Mrs. Janes was it”, Mark inquires placing the phone on his ear again. “What can I do for you?” 

“Yes, but you can call me Kadence. I’m calling about a proposal, Mr. Fischbach. As I said, I’m the producer for a show series called One Year. We were thinking about doing a ‘Celebrity Edition’ of our show and, being that my team seems to be huge fans, we wanted to offer you the opportunity to be on our show. There will be one other ‘celebrity’ in the house with you and you two will live for one year in the house. The other ‘celebrity’ will be a surprise so I am unable to give you information on this person. You will have a recording room set up in the house identical to your own so that you can film for your channel still. Along with wi-fi, food deliveries, and other necessities as a part of this deal. We will also pay you $500,000 upon the completion of the year. Would you be willing to think over my offer? Please note, that this offer is completely confidential. I have already faxed you a 60 day non-disclosure agreement. I need to have your answer by tomorrow so that we can begin the renovation of the house as well as the specs needed for your filming room. The filming rooms and bathrooms are the only rooms in the house that will not have cameras filming you. I also faxed you my information so that you can get back to me with your answer.”

Dumbfounded, Mark answers. “Ummm, okay. I’ll think it over. Can I give you a call back if I have any questions?”

“Absolutely, Mr.Fischbach. Thank you for your time. If you have any questions, talk to my secretary, Angelina. She’ll make sure to answer all of your questions. Have a good day and I’ll speak with you tomorrow.”

“Okay, thank you, Kadence. Bye bye”, Mark mumbles completely stunned. “Do I really wanna do this? I mean, $500K is… great… but let’s weigh the positives and negatives.” 

“Mark, why are you talking to yourself and what are you talking about”, Amy asks causing Mark to jump and clutch his heart with his hand. 

“Jesus, Amy!!! You scared me to death!! Fuck”, Mark nearly screeched as Amy snickered. “I just got a call to be on a show. I’d be gone for quite a while but they sent a NDA so can’t really talk about it. I’ll get half a million dollars for doing it, though, and it won’t impair my YouTube channel. I guess I was just thinking out loud. I only have one day to decide. Whadoya think? I mean… it might be interesting and I’m kinda into it.”

“Well, can you tell me how long you’ll be gone” she asks as Mark shakes his head. “No? NDA, huh? Hmmm, well, if you’re into it then do it. Can I watch the show, at least”, She asks him, lips quirked into a smirk. 

“Yeah, you can watch it. I don’t know if I’m still gonna have my phone… but I’ll make sure that someone at least sends you the info of the show once we start filming. Are you sure you’re gonna be okay without me here for such a long time? I won’t even be here for the holidays”, He winks are the hint and she nods.

“Yeah. It’s gonna be lonely but at least I’ll see you on the show. If you really wanna do this, I’m not going to hold you back! All I ask is that you let me know when you head off to film so I can be prepared. Now, I gotta go. Mom’s waiting on me and I might head home tomorrow.”

“Okay, babe. Drive safe. I’ll go ahead and call the producer back and let them know.” He kisses Amy on the cheek as she picks up her purse to head out of the door. 

He did love her. He just always thought that being ‘in love’ would feel… more. Well, he didn’t have to worry about it now. Hell, he’d be off soon and he would be able to think about the direction of his personal life through the year he was gone. He couldn’t help but feel like the next year or so was going to change his life.

  
What he didn’t realize was just how much!


	2. This Will Be Life Changing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark is packed up and heading out to his new home for the next 12 months. What will he find? What’s going to happen?

Friday, March 22, 2019 8:21 am

Everything has been hauled into the van that Mrs. Janes has sent. Mark packed it all! His clothes, shoes, games, head sets, gaming systems, a few books, medications, hygiene products, his wallet, even his stuffed Tiny Box Tim stuffy was with him. Chica and Henry were at his mom’s house so Amy didn’t have to worry about them. His mail had been forwarded to his mom’s too. Mark was ready. Anxious but ready.   
  


Mark couldn’t help but continue to wonder about his roommate for the next year. What were they like? Would they get along? Was it a male or female? Would they enjoy each other’s company? These thoughts were causing his anxiety to flare up.   
  


Mark climbed into the van and threw on his headphones to play some music. Apprehension melting away as they drove to the airport. Mark sent a text to Amy letting her know that, even though he didn’t know where he was going, that he would think about her and see her later.   
  


The ride would take a while. It wasn’t even 8:30 am and they had quite a long ride to the airport. He didn’t even have his ticket in hand but was told that Kadence Janes would meet him at the airport. “I had sent her the specs to his recording studio, the NDA, and a request for certain things to be in the house so, at least that was comforting”, he thought as he began to doze off. “This is gonna be good.”

9:39 am

Mark is awakened by the driver who let him know they were here. Mark yawned and stretched out his arms before he gathered up his carry on items. The driver already at the back of the van with a cart to take to the plane.   
  


Mark opens his door and is met with Kadence. “Good morning, Mark”, she happily chirps. “I’m Kadence. It’s nice to finally meet you face to face. Are you ready for your ride? It’s going to be a long ride and it will be cold where we land. I have a coat set up in the jet. If you haven’t eaten yet, there will be food and I promise it’s better than commercial flights. Follow me. Marcus will make sure your luggage is safely on the plane. Your housemate won’t arrive at the house until tomorrow. They’re on an exceptionally long flight.” 

Mark nods, being not acclimated to her level of efficiency. “Um, so, you said that the house will me sealed once we are both there, right? How exactly will we get everything that we need?”, Mark asks as they quickly walk through the airport.

Kadence chuckles. “We have an ordering system set up with a couple of local stores. We won’t see what you order. We simply pay for and deliver it to the delivery system that’s installed in the back of the house. Even for take away food. There’s a refrigerated receiving area, a heated receiving area, as well as a general purpose receiving area. All forms of messaging, calling, or ways of reaching the outside world have been cut off. The phone in the house leads to staff if you have any questions. You are still able to do videos but are unable to leave comments. We will take your phone and put it up for safe keeping. The house even has a theater in it where you are able to watch thousands of movies, as well as a gym and a pool.”

At this, Mark’s mouth is agape. “The next thing you’re gonna tell me is that you have the highest quality memory foam mattresses on your beds and diamond encrusted soda bottles”, he chuckled.

Kadence smirked, “you’re half right. We want you to be comfortable and well taken care of. It’s going to be hard enough with being taken away from your own life and living with a stranger.”

”I suppose I was worrying myself crazy for no reason, then. Thanks, Kadence. I’m really starting to look forward to this.”

They went through a door and down a flight of stairs to another door that led outside on the tarmac where they climbed into an airport car. They drove straight up to their plane! “Holy shit”, Mark squealed! “This is insane! I’ve flown plenty in my life… but this is definitely a first!!” 

They climbed the stairs to the jet. They were met at the door by the pilot who shook their hands. Mark got himself comfortable in a seat, stretched out, and pulled a bottle of water out of his bag. It was going to be a long flight.

09:17 pm local time

The jet landed and Mark was downright exhausted! Kadence handed humor a heavy coat, hat, and a pair of gloves. “It’s only about 22 degrees here. You’re going to want to stay warm. We still have a 3 hour drive to your new home. We will take care of everything here. Let’s get you warm in the car”, Kadence said.   
  


Mark was met with a white Escalade before him, humming as the engine kept the heat running. Mark walked quickly through the biting air from the plane to the car. “Fuck sake! Too cold… cold, cold, cold…” _*slam*_ “ahhhhhh… thank god for heat! I about had my nipples freeze off”, Mark grumbled. The driver chuckled looking back at Mark. 

March 23, 2019 12:32 am

”Mr. Fischbach, we’re here”, Kadence said as she jostled Mark’s shoulder. “Welcome to the ‘One Year’ house. Are you ready to take a look inside? I’ll make sure all of your luggage is brought up to the room then I’ll leave you to look around. Your roommate should make it in by the time you wake up. The cameras will start to roll once I walk out.”

Mark nodded, bleary eyed. “Sounds good. The only thing I care about is a bed, right now. I’ll worry about my stuff in the morning.” He hopped out of the car, trudging up the path to the house, and to the already open front door. “I take it that my bags are already being brought in”, he said looking over to Kadence who was nodding. “Then, I suppose I’ll see you next year. Hey, thanks for inviting me. If I wasn’t so fuck’n exhausted, I’d be thrilled. I think I needed a bit of a change to get my head right and focus on finding what I’m missing in my life.”

Kadence genuinely smiled, “I understand how that goes. Good luck and good night. I’ll see you on March 23, 2020. Hey, have some fun in there!” She smiled one last time before making sure everyone else was out then locked the door and headed next door to the control room to make sure everything was running correctly.

11:39 am

Mark stretched as he rolled over in his new bed. ‘Wow! That was the best sleep I’ve had in… well… ever’, he thought to himself! As he shuffled out of bed and to his feet he saw the luggage. He popped open the large black suitcase and grabbed some clothes, a pair of boxer briefs, and socks. He then turned to the smaller black case on wheels and popped it open and grabbed his shampoo, conditioner, toothbrush and toothpaste. Mark walked into his en-suite bathroom and gaped at the sight of it! It. Was. Enormous!!!!   
  


After the long luxurious shower, Mark decided to check out the house. As he opened his door and walked out he ran directly into something… hard. He heard it fall then a sound… a loud sound resonated in his ears! “Ouch, FUCK!!!” Mark looked down to see what he ran into…, “Seán?! Holy shitballs on toast!!! Dude, what are you doing here? Oh, uhhh… sorry ‘bout that. Here lemme give you a hand.” Mark blushed lightly. 

Mark stuck his hand out to grab the other’s. “So you’re my roommate, huh? I’ve missed you, man! How long has it been now… 2 years since we’ve seen each other face to face?” He helped Seán up and pulled him into a hug.   
  


“Good to see you, buddy! I’ve missed you too. How long have you been here? Have you looked around yet? I just walked in and was trying to find my bedroom. Wanna check it out and catch up? I’ve got so much to tell ya and I feel like I owe you an apology”, he said muttering the last part with a hint of pink on his cheeks. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Feel free to let me know what you think is going to happen next! Kudos and comments are always appreciated! Smooches 😘


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark and Seán have been in the house for nearly a month. They’ve both gotten into a routine and since it’s Friday, videos are recorded for the following day, and they both want to have some fun together, they decide to have a night of alcohol and games. Shenanigans ensue.

Friday, April 26, 2019 07:13 pm

”Hey, Jackaboy! You up for some whiskey and maybe some board games or card games”, Mark hollered. “C’mon, my favorite Irish green bean!! Hurry up!! Pizzas are already here! There’s a game here called ‘These Cards Will Get You Drunk’ and I’ve taken my meds so I don’t get alcohol flushed and look like a tomato!”

”I’m coming, Mark! Hold your horses! Geez, can’t a guy pee in peace?! Fuck sake! Lemme wash me hands”, Jack complained with a chuckle. Now, walking out of the bathroom, Jack outright laughed, “yer just like a kid sometimes. What’s gotcha so excited?!” 

Mark smiled and held up the box. “If you don’t do what the card says… you’ve gotta take a shot. This could be very dangerous for us both and I’m loving it!”

Seán smiled tentatively. “How ‘bout we do a couple freebies? Ya know, just in case? I mean, I don’t wa…”

”Oh no you don’t, Jackaboy”, Mark interrupted. “No trying to get out of it! It’s just us in here. Since when do you have so many secrets, huh? If you don’t wanna answer, you just take a shot” Mark winked and laughed as Seán grabbed the shot glasses and the whiskey. 

”Fine, you’re goin’ down, Markymoo!! We Irish can handle our liquor. Yer fuck’d”, Sean cackled. 

Seán went first. “Pick someone and guess the color of their underwear. If you guess correctly, they drink. If you’re wrong, you drink. Hmmmm… I’m goin’ wit’ red.”

”Nope. Green. Suck it down, Seán!”

M: “The person with the least Instagram followers drinks. Last I checked, I had 7.5 million. What about you?”

J: “6.6 million… Dammit.” Jack pouted and threw back another shot. “I guess it’s my turn again. ‘Pick a person to drink.’ Hmmm… I’m gonna have’ta throw this one your way!”

M: “Done! Okay, my card reads…”, Mark blushes, “‘Choose someone to do a marriage shot with you’. I guess that’s you, Seán!”

J: Jack’s cheek have a brush of pink reappear. Hoping it passes as a bit of an alcohol blush, they clink glasses and throw back another shot. “I’m think’n that if we want this game to last, we should back off to half shots. It’s been a whole 2 minutes and I’ve already thrown down three shots. Maybe even mix in some shots of water? We’re gonna be so drunk before 10 minutes pass if we keep going like this… and you know throwing up freaks me out. 

M: “Okay, that sounds good. We also need to eat! The pizzas getting cold. How bout 2 rounds of water to every round of whiskey?”

J: “Perfect! Grab a slice. It’s pretty good. I guess it’s my turn! Water this round though! ‘Everyone votes on who’s more likely to get arrested. That person drinks.’ I honestly don’t think either one of us would.” Mark nods. “How ‘bout we both chug some water in solidarity”, Jack throws a lopsided smile Mark’s way. 

08:45 pm

Both Mark and Jack, completely wasted, decide to put up the game and head to the theatre. Mark grabs them both a couple of waters and a bag of nacho cheese Doritos to share. According to Mark, ‘you’ve gotta have junk food in a theatre’. That and the fact that it’ll help sober them up, if only a little.

”Mark! They have a a bed in the theatre too! It’s got cup holders on either side AND there’s enough room for both of us AND th’ bag o’ crisps in the middle. I’m too fuck’d up for balancing. Ya wanna???? Pleeeeeeease?!” Jack pouted and Mark’s heart felt weird for a second. 

”Yeah, sounds good.” Mark sat down while Jack chose a movie. ‘What the fuck just happened’, Mark thought to himself! ‘Oh no, not now!’ He looked down past his chest, jeans beginning to feel more snug than usual. “Fuck it, I’ll worry about it later”, Mark mumbled to himself, too drunk to have an existential crisis.

Jack chose John Wick, of all things. “Seán, there’s a scene or two that’s gonna bring you to tears… I’m just warning you.” Jack looked at Mark dead in his eyes, “it’s an action movie, Mark. I’ll be okay.” Mark chuckled, “Okay but I warned you. Let’s call it in.” Mark picked up the phone beside the movie listings book and gave them the number.

Mark was right, not 30 minutes in and Jack was sobbing. Mark rolled towards Jack and pulled him into his arms for a hug. Jack laid his head on the crook of Mark’s arm, turned, and hiccuped while he said, “don’t you dare say I told you so!” Mark quietly chortled, rubbing soothing circles on Jack’s lower back with the arm tucked under the formally green haired man while watching the movie.

”Ya know, I know it’s been awhile since we’ve cuddled, er… done this but I’ve always really enjoyed it”, Jack said quietly looking up at Mark. Mark looked down at Jack, still on his arm, and snuggled a little closer. Mark ran his other hand through Jack’s hair. “Yeah, if I’m being honest, I have too. The last time we were like this was a few years ago when we shared the room at PAX East. I’ve always been very protective of you… probably more so than I have with anyone else I’ve ever known and I don’t know why. I’ve probably cared for you since the first time we met”, Mark confessed. Mark and Jack locked eyes… and Jack smiled that beautifully pure smile that doesn’t ever show up while on camera. It was that smile that was reserved for special moments from the deepest part of his heart.

They laid like that until the movie ended. Not another word spoken. Mark’s mind going crazy. ‘Where did that come from! You’re in a relationship, stupid!! So is he!! He’s probably happier without you! Hold on to him while you can… this’ll never happen again. If you ever revealed that you’re in love with him…… wait, what??? I’m… I’m in love… with him?? Wait, what?!?!’, Mark thought. 

Mark sat up quickly, hopping from the bed, forgetting that Seán was laying on him. Seán sat up and watched as Mark ran out of the room without a word. Jack hopped up and followed him, worried that he had to vomit. 

Jack watched as Mark ran into his studio and took his time following. As he entered, he saw that Mark’s face was blanched of any color. He walked up beside him and guided him to his chair. “C’mon, Mark. I’m worried about you. You look as is you’ve seen a ghost! Are you okay?” Mark shook his head no. “Do you wanna talk about it?” Mark shook his head no once again. “Okay, do ya wan’ me ta leave?” Again, Mark shook no. “Okay. Why don’t I walk ya to yer room and I’ll stay and make sure that you’re okay, okay?” Mark nodded. “Thanks, Jack”, he whispered. 

Jack walked beside Mark the whole way, waited outside his en-suite bathroom while he changed into his pajamas, and even tucked him in a bit. Eventually, Jack fell asleep sitting against the bed post and mark.exe began working a little again. Mark gently took Seán and laid him in bed next to him, since Mark wasn’t functional enough to carry him to his room, and lay him down. I mean, it’s not like they haven’t ever fallen asleep like this before, anyway. It was completely innocent… no matter how badly Mark wishes it wasn’t. Mark had some hard decisions to make. “Wow, how do I even begin to figure this out”, Mark mumbled to himself quietly. “He’s never gonna feel the same… what’s wrong with me??”

What Mark didn’t know was that he wasn’t the only one with a secret that was causing self-questioning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope y’all are having a fabulous day! Please show some love if you’ve enjoyed yourself thus far, please hit that kudos and hit those comments! Tell me what you want to see added in this story.  
> Smooches 😘


	4. Hangovers, Uncomfortable Discussions, and a House Challenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning begins with horrible hangovers, followed by a house challenge issued by the producer… then a few uncomfortable conversations made easier by the effects of the challenge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to say thank you for reading this!! Kudos are appreciated. If you haven’t noticed, this is an unedited writing that will later be replaced by an edited full story! Feel free to comment and tell me where you want this to go! Smooches!!!

Saturday, April 27, 2019 11:49 am

Mark was awakened by the house phone ringing. He scrambled out of bed to quiet the phone. Head pounding and stomach churning, he grabbed the receiver. “Yeah”, he answered swallowing to try and clam his stomach. 

“Hi Mr.Fischbach! It’s Kadence. This evening we’re bringing you two a ‘special surprise’ that we want you both to take part in as a part of the show. Make sure that any recordings you need to do are finished by 6 pm sharp.” Mark grumbled but agreed. “Yeah, yeah. That’s fine. I’ve gotta go now. The bathroom calls”, Mark says quickly as he slams the receiver and bolts for the bathroom.

Mark drops to his knees retching… loudly. He clings to the seat of the toilet as if it were his lifeline to reality as his stomach empties. Once Mark’s insides stop swirling, he fumbles to the sink to brush his teeth and rinse his mouth. “Fuuuuuuuck… I feel like I’m gonna die”, Mark pitifully whines into the universe. Then crawls into his room and under his covers… not noticing the body beside him. He quickly sets an alarm for 12:30 and goes back to sleep.

12:30 pm 

Mark’s alarm blares as he reaches to slam the alarm clock to shut it up. “What time is it”, Mark hears beside him. His body shoots up, sitting straight up as he had forgotten that Seán was even there! “H-half past noon. Jesus, Jack… I didn’t realize that you were still in here!” Mark blushed. “Sorry, I’m so hungover that I’m lucky I still know my name…”, he admitted. 

“I feel like me head is full of boulders on a trampoline”, Jack said. “Do you know where the ibuprofen is?! I’ll grab you some too”, Jack said sheepishly. Mark nodded in agreement. Neither coherent enough to fall into awkwardness.

As Jack returned with the headache meds, Mark popped his head up from his hand and said, “Shit! I completely forgot!!” Jack leaned forward a bit. “What? What’s the matter?!” “Well”, Mark replies, “I got a phone call from Kadence. We need to finish all our recordings by 6. Evidently, she has something for us that we both have to do at 6 o’clock tonight. I mean, I have extra videos prepared but I wanna make sure you’re good too.”

Jack thought for a few minutes. “I should be good. I mean, I have a few recorded that I still need to post… but the WiFi here is amazing so not’n to worry about. All of my editing is done, so I’m good. Do you wanna grab something to eat then post?” Mark thought for a moment. “Sure. I still have a little editing to do on one video… but it’ll only take me about an hour or so. I, uh, I… I actually need to talk with you when I’m done. I… just… kinda need your input on some things. Okay?” “Sure, man. Let’s eat first then I’ll come in when I’m done posting my videos. I can help edit, if you want.” Mark nodded and the both walked down to the kitchen to pick up the mess from last night and grab some food. 

02:21 pm

A little over a hour after lunch was finished, Jack knocked on Mark’s recording room door. Mark shuffled to the door. “Uh, hey. C’mon in. I’m almost done. How’s the hangover?” Seán self-analyzed momentarily. “Honestly, since I drank all of that water… I’m feeling a little tipsy again… but my headache’s gone an’ my stomach’s okay. How about you?” Mark chuckled, “I’m so much better than this morning.” They chuckled momentarily before Seán realized that Mark was a little… well, off. 

“Hey? You okay? I don’t know what’s goin’ on wit’ ya, but you seem like you have something on your mind. You wanted to talk earlier but do you wanna tell me what’s up wit’ ya first”, Seán asked concerned. Mark turned to look at him and did his best to calm his nerves. “Uh, yeah. I mean, getting your input and, well, ‘what’s going on are kinda one in the same. Uh, I had a huge realization last night and it’s been eating away at me. I don’t want you to be uncomfortable and I don’t want to lose you in my life… but I promised you that I would never lie to you. You know?” Jack looked confused. “Mark, you’re one of my best friends and I care about you. Not’n you could say or do would cause me to walk away from ya”, Seán reassured.

Mark took a deep breath. “First of all, I need to thank you for being my friend. I couldn’t imagine my life without you. You’re my favorite leprechaun!” Hey”, Seán interrupts, “I’m your only leprechaun.” Mark smirks endearingly at Seán and continues. “Well, you know how Amy and I have been together for a while now, right? Well, I know that I love her… but I always felt like being ‘in-love’ would feel… more. It’s like something’s missing. When you’re in love, I always felt like you’d be passionate about them. Protective over them. Excited at the thought of seeing them even if it had only been hours since you’d last seen them. You’d be excited to dedicate your life to them if only to better their lives, ya know? You’d want to see them smile. Never want them to worry or fear or hurt…” “I get what you’re saying, Mark. I always thought the same thing”, Seán interrupted. “You see”, Mark continued, “well, while I care for Amy… I couldn’t see spending the rest of my life with her. I guess I’ve been biding my time… right? Do you understand stand what I’m talking about”, Mark inquired. Seán nodded, “I understand more than you’ll ever know… I’ve been feeling something similar. The problem I’m havin’ is that I know that I’m in love wit’ someone else and I know who it is. Hell, I’ve known for years. I just don’t think that I’d ever have a chance… but I can hope. Only time will tell.” Mark furrowed his brows. “I found out by surprise last night… but… I’d planned on talking more about this… but I guess it’s not worth talking about. It’s never gonna happen” Mark stated, defeated.

Mark stood up and Seán grabbed his hand and pulled him back to the chair. “What’s changed in a hour or so?! Sit your big dumb ass down here and talk to me! You’re not gonna do this. Anyone who you feel like you love would be a damn fool not to care about you! So, sit your ass here, talk to me, and let me help you.” Jack looked at Mark with determined eyes. Mark turned red, embarrassed that he was acting so childish. “Jack”, he said, “can we talk about this more another time? I know I’m being dramatic… and I shouldn’t be. I just need some time to finish sorting out my thoughts. Okay?” Seán nodded. “Yeah. Mark? You know I care about you. You can talk to me anytime.” Sean reaches over and wrapped his arms around Mark’s neck and hugged him so tightly that he was nearly on Mark’s lap. ‘Shit’, Mark thought as his pants began to grow tighter, ‘now is definitely not the time for this.’ He hugged Seán back, thinking of anything he could to get his erection to calm down. 

06:00 pm

Mark and Jack were on the couch flipping through the channels trying to find a show to watch. They decided to go to Netflix and catch up on American Horror Story. Just as Mark was searching for it… the phone rang. Jack picked it up. “Hi Mr.McLoughlin! The items have been delivered. I’ve got something important to take care of but I needed to let you two know. Ta ta”, a cheeky voice said immediately then quickly hung up. Seán looked to Mark as he hung up the receiver. “Geez,” he said, “I guess she’s in a hurry! I didn’t even get to utter a hello.” Seán shook his head and Mark laughed. “I guess that’s my que to grab the mystery ‘surprise’ delivery.”

Mark walked to the delivery area and retrieved a black bag and walked back to the couch, plopping down with the new bag, a couple of bottles of water, and veggie tray and dip from the fridge that was dropped off last night. “Welp, were set to binge watch so let’s see what was dropped off”, Mark uttered. Mark reached into the bag grabbing something in a package. He gently unwrapped the item and stared wide eyed at their “gift”. He set it on the table and reached into the bag to search for anything else. He pulled out an ashtray and 2 lighters. “What the absolute fuck”, Mark deadpanned. “I suppose our night is gonna be… interesting.” Seán looked at Mark, then down at the neatly rolled joint, then back to Mark. “We have to, don’t we. Ya know wha’?! Call Kadence! Is this even legal? It’s not that I’m morally opposed… but I’ve never done this and I’m on a 14 month work visa! Please, Mark. Would you call her”, Sean asked, concerned. Mark nodded and grabbed the phone that automatically dialed the preset number. “Hi, Mr.Fischbach. What can I do for you?”, Kadence asked in an exceptionally sweet voice. “Is this legal? I’m talking 100 percent, Kadence”, Mark inquired vacantly. Mark could hear her and the team laugh on the other end of the phone. “No worries, Mr.Fischbach. I can assure you that this is one hundred percent legal. Go enjoy yourself”, she amusedly mentioned. Mark groaned and said a quick ‘thanks’ and hung up. “Jack, it’s all legal. You’re okay. I promise. Are you ready to give this a try? You’re going to be okay, alright. We’re doing this together”, he said, trying to sooth Seán’s nerves. Seán nodded and scooted a little closer to Mark. “Mark”, Jack whispered. “I don’t wanna get fat. I’ve heard that ‘the munchies’ are a real thing.” Mark roared with laughter as Seán snickered. And, just like that, the tension was gone.

07:21 pm

“Yer an absolute eijit, Mark. Ya know tha’”, Jack muttered, eyes still adhered to the tv. Mark looked over at Jack, tilting his head sideways. “Did you just call me an idiot?!” “No, ya’ fuck’n ghee bag! I called you an eijit… let’s just pay no attention to the fact that you’re right.” Jack murmured then smirked, not yet looking at Mark. Mark laughed and looked at Seán again. “And what did I do get called… whatever the fuck you said?” Seán’s smirk grew larger and he shrugged. “Hey”, Markimooooooo? You wanna fire tha’ thing back up? Then let’s play a game. I don’t fuck’n know what’s going on in the show. Can’t stay focused”, Jack muttered, laying his head on Mark’s shoulder giving him puppy dog eyes. Mark gaffawed. “Alright. Fine. What do you want to play? We have cards against humanity, hot seat, we have… nope… we’ve already played that, um, uno, monopoly, truth or dare Jenga, and a bunch of other shit that I don’t wanna read right now. What sounds good?” Seán reached for a cauliflower floret from the tray. “Uh, I don’t know. How about a game of Jenga then some video games. Before we go to bed, I’m gonna have you bowing before my mystical mental prowess”, Jack said cackling and nearly choking on cauliflower. Mark roared with laughter. “Your mystical mental prowess, eh? Okay, how ‘bout we set some stakes for the loser. I say whoever loses Jenga has to spill some true, juicy info that has never been said to another living person before and whoever loses our first video game match has to tell their most embarrassing moment. Deal?” Jack grinned. “Oh, yer on! You’re goin’ down, pretty boy.” 

Jenga was a battle. After watching Seán slow dance with a broom, sing a song, mime 3 things he did before bed, and tell whether or not he ever went commando; and Mark tell which one of them had the worst hair cut, who was the most flirty, impersonate Seán (poorly), tell what he last googled, and tell his favorite battery operated toy (which turned out to be his phone); Jack made the tower fall. Mark grabbed the pen and notepad by the phone to keep tally so there could be no arguments, they moved on to play Mortal Combat 11 on the switch. Poor Jack lost horribly after only a few rounds. Completely defeated, gave up. “I claim that you won by default, Mark. It seems that smoking a bit of weed has destroyed my mystical mental prowess. I call for a rematch tomorrow when we have a clearer head. Speaking of which, light it back up and let’s head upstairs. I’m tired and wanna lay down. Do I hav’ta do the things? Really”, he whined. “Oh yeah, Jackaboy. You’re not off the hook. But we can go lay down. You wanna go to my room and turn on the tv or yours?” “It doesn’t matter. I need to grab Sammy, though. I didn’t have ‘em last night and, well, I kinda like to keep ‘em wit’ me when I lay down”, Seán sheepishly said. “I do the same thing with Tiny Box Tim”, Mark shrugged. They put up the veggie tray, brought up the joint, a few bottles of water, the ashtray, and the lighter. 

One they were settled with South Park on the tv, Mark turned to Seán and poked him playfully in the ribs. “It’s time, Jackaboy. Time to spill.” Seán groaned. “Fiiiiiine… whaddya wanna know first?” Seán pouted and Mark’s heart clenched at the sweet sight. “How about we start with the most embarrassing story.” 

Once Seán got done explaining his story, still red with humiliation and both of them giggling over the story, Seán rolled over just enough to where he could whisper in Mark’s ear, he quietly started to speak. “Are you ready to hear my secret? I’ve thought about it often… but Have never spoken a word out loud.” Mark turned towards Seán just enough that they were nearly nose to nose. “Oh yeah? Well, I’m getting very curious now”, he said with one eyebrow quirked upward. 

With his anxiety increasing, Seán looked at Mark and asked, “you’re not gonna start lookin’ at me dif’rent, are ya’?” Mark gazed gently, directly into the pools of Seán’s ice blue eyes and said, “Well, it’s very clear how important to you so let me be as direct as I can. I could never, ever think less about you, Jack. As long as you’re not hurting yourself or others… there’s nothing you could do or say that could change how I see you. Unless, of course, you’re sacrificing small children or goats. …You’re not sacrificing small children or goats, right?!” Seán pulled back his head enough to look at Mark’s face and lost it. Heavy belly laughter erased all anxiety and the boys laughed until tears streamed down their faces. 

“No, Mark. I promise. I haven’t sacrificed anything other than my ego and pride ever.” Giggles still riding through them both. “Alright, Jackaboy. You’re okay then. Then spill it”, Mark said wiping his face of the leftover laugh tears. Jack took a deep breath, steadying himself. “Mark, you know how I told you that I’ve known who I was in love with?” Mark nodded. “Well, it’s a guy. Not just any guy either… I’m helplessly in love with my best friend.” Mark looked to Seán questioningly. “Wait… Felix?!” Seán deadpanned. “No you giant eijit! You.” Seán, completely shocked at how the words were just thrown out of his body, froze. Seán’s eyes grew large, a pink color dusted his face, his body began to lightly began to shudder, and his breath came quicker. Mark was stunned silent with a combination of shock and a goofy smile plastered on his face. Seán’s face was beet red. His breathing came in increasingly quick and heavy gulps. Fully hyperventilating at this point. His heart was hammering in his chest faster than a jackhammer. Seán was shaking violently now, full body trembles coursing over his body. Mark came out of his stupor and tried to reach for Seán, who, Mark thought was in a full blown panic attack, at this point… but Seán’s eyes rolled in the back of his head… and his body dropped. “FUCK!!!! SEÁN!!!”


	5. Hangovers, Uncomfortable Discussions, and a House Challenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Worry followed by relief. Plans and pretty positive consequences. This chapter is hella fluffy. I love me some fluff. I regret nothing!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to say thank you for reading this!! Kudos are appreciated. If you haven’t noticed, this is an unedited writing that will later be replaced by an edited full story! Feel free to comment and tell me where you want this to go! Smooches!!!

Sunday, April 28, 2019 12:37 am

Mark grabbed Seán, cradling him against his chest, as he sat against his headboard. Seán’s legs straddling Mark’s hips, as Mark held Seán’s face near his own. “Oh, thank god”, he gasped in relief. Seán was breathing slow and steady again. Mark supported Seán’s back and his face was tucked securely in the crook of Mark’s neck. Mark began to sway his body side to side, rocking Seán comfortingly. “Jack, baby? I need to see those pretty eyes. C’mon Jackaboy. Wake up for me”, he hummed. Jack cradled his face deeper into Mark’s neck. Mark turned his face and gently kissed Seán’s forehead. “C’mon baby boy. It’s time to open those peepers. Please wake up and let me hear that voice that I love so much, love. Jacky? Wake up time. Wakey wakey, my little leprechaun.” Sean mumbled, still not coherent, “Ma, no! I don’t have school today.” Mark’s bellowing laughter shook Seán. The Irish lads eyes fluttered open only to fall shut once again. “Seán William McLaughlin”, he said a bit more firmly. “I need you to open those beautiful blue peepers, right now. I need to make sure that you’re okay, baby boy. Please, my love.” Seán nestled his hands under himself, clinging desperately to Mark’s shirt, whining while he rubbed his face into Mark’s shoulder. Mark gently smoothed his hand through Seán’s hair and Seán whined peacefully. “G’mornin, baby boy. You had me concerned.” Mark wrapped is arms securely around Seán’s body hugged him. “I love you so much, Jackaboy. Are you okay?” Seán nodded. “Okay, baby. Are you a sleepy tater?” Seán nodded. “Alright Jack. Do you want me to lay you beside me or take you to your room?” Seán clutched tighter to Mark. Mark’s hear fluttered. “Yes, my love. You can stay right here.” He could feel Seán relax in his arms. “Hey Jacky? I never got the chance to tell you… I’m so in love with you too, baby.” Mark tenderly kissed Seán’s temple. Continuing to run his fingers through Seán’s locks and ruffling his nose on the side of the younger mans hair. Seán peered up at Mark timidly. “Mark” he’s asked hesitantly. “You’re in love with me?” Mollified tears beginning to form in the smaller man’s eyes. Mark enfolded him in a lovingly tight embrace. “Seán McLaughlin, I’ve been a fool to not realize how much I was in love with you.” Mark began to rock Seán, again, in his lap. “For as long as I’ve known you, Jack, every time you came to visit I made sure to clear my schedule. I was passionate about setting up activities to make sure that you had fun. I wanted to make sure t you had a good time with me. I only ever wanted your happiness. Your joy was more important to me than anything. I’ve always been more protective of you than anyone in my life. I’ve done my best to make sure that you were safe and that you were safe. You once told me that I was the only person who you’d ever slept next to and not had nightmares… and I’m so thankful that you feel safe, Seán. That’s so important to me. Each and every time we saw one another, I swore that it was the happiest time of my life. Even talking to you on the phone or on skype, I was so excited to talk to you. And, Jack, I knew that you were excited too. You have always been the most important person in my life, Seán. I can’t lose you again.” Mark bared his soul as Seán watched, seeing the ardor and fondness shine in his eyes. “We’re gonna figure it out, Mark. I don’t think I could handle walking way to leave the country for a home that doesn’t feel like home again.” Jack pulled up the covers and Mark scooted them down to get ready for bed.

“Hey, Jackabug?” Seán cracked open peeping up at Mark. “Hmm”, he questioned. Mark chuckled. “I need to pull off my jeans. They’re not real comfortable to sleep in.” Seán smiled widely. “Yeah, I suppose I do too”, he said as he climbed off Mark just enough to pull off his britches. “You better hurry up though. I want my place back.” Mark looked lovingly at Seán. “I wouldn’t have it any other way.” Mark grabbed Seán, pulling him into his arms. Let’s get some sleep, Jackabug.” Mark gently kissed Seán and whispered, “I love you, Jackaboy. Forever.”

09:52 am

Mark lay there with Seán curled mostly on top of him. Mark was deep in thought. They were both in relationships who they couldn’t actually talk to and they were being filmed for a show that was going to be televised worldwide. Mark had forgotten about the cameras. Shit. He and Seán would have to come up with a plan. Seán stirred. Mark kissed his hair and gently stroked his back. “G’mornin’”, Sean mumbled blissfully. “Good mornin’, baby. Did you sleep good?” “Mmm, yep. Need dirty bean water”, Seán happily stated. “Well, how about we call out from that coffee please that you got to stop at on the day you arrived. You did say it was pretty great”, Mark suggested. “Mmm, okay. I’m not getting up yet though. ‘M comfy”, he stated confidently but squeaked as Mark picked him up still wrapped in the blankets. “Okay, babe. If you’re too tired to get up to call out for coffee then I’ll just turn you into a Jackurrito”, Mark chortled. “Don’t you drop me, ya bastard”, Seán howled. 

Mark laid him down gently on the couch, setting Seán’s head on his lap. Mark picked up the phone, dialed the preset number, and asked to speak with Kadence. “Hey Kadence. We wanted some coffee from the coffee spot that Jack had on the day he got here. I also wanted to find out exactly what day you were airing the first episode of the show. … uh-huh. … yeah. … hmmm. Okay. Well, can you wait to edit that episode completely got another couple days? I have an idea that I wanna pitch you but I need to talk with Jack first, okay? … yup. Perfect. Thanks Kadence. You’re a saint. Okay. See ya.” Mark hung up. Jack looked at him questioningly. “Okay, spill it”, Seán demanded.

12:00 pm

After their discussion, Mark called Kadence. Kadence agreed enthusiastically and the Mark and Seán went to Mark’s recording studio first to start recording. Coffee in hand, the men set everything up and began filming. While the video wasn’t very long, the editing took hours. Then they moved to Seán’s studio, set everything up, and began filming. Again, the editing took hours. 

06:23 pm 

The videos were both uploaded at the same time. They watched the views on the laptops that came with the house. Mark and Jack sat on the couch, chicken and dumplings sitting on the coffee table cooling off as they watched the views start compiling faster and faster. They clung to each other’s hands. The fans were ecstatic! Then it hit… Evelien’s comment was posted. Seán’s was in shock. Mark took Seán’s laptop and Sean pointed it out. Seán sighed and Mark wrapped his arm around the shorter man. “She supports you, babe. I knew she would.” He kissed his blue eyed love. “How are you taking this”, Mark asked. “I’m relieved. My fans are supportive, but I guess that I never should have doubted them. Ya know, them shipping us for years and all. I know that we didn’t actually come out and tell them anything other than that we were on the show… but the apology to Evelien was pretty apparent as well as the fact that you were holding my hand through the whole thing on camera.” Sean started to chuckle. “Septiplier away… but it’s true this time”, Sean said fully laughing now. “Ya know, I had started to get so mad at the fans yelling it years ago… and all because I never thought it would happen. It broke my heart… but here we are today”, Sean said admiringly. “I’m sorry it took us so long to figure this out… but I guess this is the time it was meant to happen”, Mark said as he handed back Sean’s laptop. Mark looked at his own and saw the comment from Amy. She wrote “I suppose I should have seen this coming sooner. I guess that we were feeling similarly at the state of our relationship. I wish you the best, Mark. I will always see you as a friend. Please give Seán a hug for me and let him know that I’m so happy for you both.” Mark smiled. She really was a beautiful human being. Mark smiled fondly and thought, ‘I hope she can find her true love. She deserves someone who’s going to love her just as much’. 

Seán could see the thoughtful look in Mark’s eye. He set down his laptop, gently slid Mark’s off of his lap, and lightly nudged him out of his cerebral haze. “If you don’t eat it’s gonna be cold.” Mark looked over at Seán, a giant dumb grin crossing his face. “God, I’m so fucking in love with you.” “Ya know yer really no’ helping yerself from when I called ya an eijit. Ya look like a life sized teddy bear with yer stupid smile”, seán said as he shoved another spoonful of dinner in his mouth. Mark’s face shifted into a lustful smirk. “I may look like a teddy bear but I’m not nearly as gentle, babe.” Sean smirks back at Mark and Mark soon settles down.

09:25 pm

“Jack”, Mark hollers from upstairs as Jack finished washing bowels. “Can you c’mere please. I’m in my studio.” Seán starts making his way upstairs. “Yeah? What do ya n……”, Seán’s eyes go wide as he steps into the studio. In the middle of the studio, there was Sam and Tiny Box Tim sittings next to each other with markers secured in their… hand and optic nerve???…, surrounded by pink paper hearts, and a piece of poster board that read, ‘ Jacksepticeye, will you be Markiplier’s partner?’. In that moment, Seán was brain fucked. He began crying and laughing at the same time. Seán was sure that it was the ugliest face he’d ever made but his heart was soaring. Mark picked up the plushies and walked over to Seán. He set the plushies back down on the floor beside him. He got on one knee and he held up Tiny Box Tim and asked, “ Seán, I haven’t officially asked you yet and I’d like to make it official. Would you be my partner? I may look like a dumb idiot or whatever you call it, but I would be the happiest human teddy bear if you would be mine.” Seán, now covered in his own tears and snot, laughed and nodded. “Absolutely”, was all he could reply. Mark grabbed a few tissues from the box he kept by his computer, wiped Seán’s face, and handed him Tiny Box Tim. Mark scooped Seán up into a tight hug and kissed him. The kiss was gentle and expressive. They were absolutely captivated by each other.

**Author's Note:**

> This is just the beginning… tell me, what do you think will happen next time on One Year?  
> Please hit the Kudos if you liked and I appreciate each and every comment!   
> Smooches 😘


End file.
